B O Y F R I E N D
by frostypetals
Summary: Hanya drabble tentang tipe-tipe pacar yang berbeda. Xiumin X ALL! "Baek, bisa diem nggak sih." [CHAP 4 UPDATE! XIUMIN BAEKHYUN / XIUBAEK ] Yaoi Xiu!uke Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

_**BOYFRIEND**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin X All EXO member

.

.

.

.

.

_Xiumin X Kris_

_**Popular Boyfriend**_

"Yifan.." geram Minseok setelah membuka lokernya dan mendapati berbagai surat cinta dan kotak-kotak berisi hadiah atau coklat dari para penggemar Yifan. Ya, semua benda itu sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Yifan, tapi karena kegilaan si namja tiang listrik itu akhirnya semua benda itu malah mendarat di loker Minseok. Sial. Walau seharusnya ini sudah menjadi resiko Minseok, berpacaran dengan si _popular_ satu sekolah. Tapi Minseok tetap saja tidak bisa terima.

"Sudah kubilang, mengganti tulisan namamu dan namaku di loker itu bukan ide yang bagus!" ucapnya, dengan kewalahan ia mengumpulkan benda-benda yang kebanyakan berwarna merah dan pink itu. "Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa para gadis itu terus mengirimu hadiah konyol macam ini."

Yifan nyengir dan mengacak rambut Minseok, "Punyaku sekarang punyamu juga, jadi lebih baik hadiah-hadiah itu untukmu. Kau suka coklat, kan?"

"Aku suka coklat, tapi aku tidak suka kalau itu pemberian dari fans fanatikmu!" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, memberikan semua benda yang telah ia kumpulkan ke tangan Yifan. Meski beberapa harus terjatuh berceceran di lantai. "Bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu untuk membuat mereka berhenti? Dasar bodoh!" cibirnya lagi, kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku." Ujar Yifan.

Minseok membulatkan matanya dan menggeplak kepala Yifan yang kebetulan sedikit sulit karena perbedaan tinggi keduanya.

"Awwww," Yifan meringis. "Itu salah satu solusi yang tepat, tahu!"

"Kau menyebalkan, huh! Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bodoh? Hah, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal. Kalau kau tidak bisa membuat mereka berhenti, lebih baik kau pacari saja salah satu dari mereka! Atau semuanya juga boleh, kurasa mereka tidak akan keberatan. Tapi tentu saja aku akan keberatan makanya kau harus memutuskanku terlebih dahulu. Dan satu lagi kau ha—,"

Ucapan Minseok terhenti ketika Yifan membungkam bibir namja manis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sukses membuat si mungil terdiam dengan wajah super merah.

"Berhenti mengomel atau aku akan menciummu lagi!" ucap Yifan dengan senyum jahil.

"Y-Yah! Paboya! Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau fikir ak—,"

_Chup_

Satu lagi ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Minseok.

"Kau lupa ya? Yang tadi itu kau mengomel lagi, tahu!" ujar Yifan lagi.

Minseok membeku dengan pipi yang semakin merona. Yifan memang benar-benar! Bisa-bisanya ia mencium bibirnya di tempat umum seperti ini. dengan berberat hati Minseok diam. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dicium lagi oleh Yifan kalau ia mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata lagi.

Minseok mengangkat telunjuknya, memberi isyarat agar Yifan tidak melakukan hal konyol itu lagi. Tapi yang ada Yifan malah mendorong tubuh Minseok ke loker dan mencium bibirnya lama.

"Satu lagi, kalau kau terus-terusan diam maka aku akan menciummu juga. Kim Minseok."

Ugh, sial. Minseok berencana ingin melempari Yifan dengan sepatu setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Xiumin X Lay_

_**Forgetful Boyfriend**_

"Pak! Jangan tutup dulu gerbangnya!" panik Minseok setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dan pintu gerbang telah ditutup oleh satpam.

"Iya pak, izinkan kami masuk." Tambah Yixing yang tengah membonceng Minseok itu.

Sang satpam menggeleng, "Ini sudah pukul 6.55 kalian terlambat sepuluh menit. Tunggulah diluar sampai dua jam pelajaran selanjutnya."

Minseok mendesah lelah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun sekolah di SMA ia harus terlambat. Dan kini dilarang masuk selama satu setengah jam bersama sang kekasih dengan cengiran bodohnya. Setelah beberapa saat, pak satpam membuka pintu gerbang. Bukan untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke kelas. Tapi membawa seorang guru kesiswaan dan kini Minseok dan Yixing dihukum berdiri di lapangan sampai bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi.

"Maaf ya Minseok, gara-gara aku nih." Ujar Yixing yang masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum. Membuat Minseok ingin menampolnya.

Mereka berdua terlambat karena Yixing lupa menggunakan pakaian batik, Minseok yang melihat itu langsung saja panik dan Yixing mengajaknya untuk kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Alhasil mereka kehilangan banyak waktu dan pintu gerbang telah tertutup.

Yixing itu pacar yang baik, Minseok bahagia berpacaran dengan Yixing. Tapi masalahnya, Yixing itu super pelupa. Di hari pertama pacaran saja Yixing membiarkan Minseok menunggunya sendirian di depan gerbang sampai sore karena Yixing lupa kalau mereka baru saja pacaran! Ini memang aneh, tapi Yixing benar-benar lupa. Mungkin ini akibatnya kalau menembak seseorang saat tengah malam dengan mata yang agak-agak mengantuk,

"Minseok? Kau benar-benar marah ya?" tanya Yixing lagi setelah Minseok tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Minseok menggeleng, lalu membuang muka. "Yaudah deh kalau masih marah, nanti kalau sudah tidak marah beritahu aku, ya?"

Minseok mendongak kearah Yixing, kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku jadi ketinggalan pelajaran seni rupa, padahal aku mau belajar perspektif, tahu!"

"Maaf deh…" ucap Yixing lagi. "Daripada diam, lebih baik dengarkan aku.."

"Hm?" respon Minseok sambil menatap wajah Yixing. Setelahnya Yixing langsung bernyanyi.

_zài chàng bù chū nà yàng de gē qǔ_

_tīng dào dū huì hóng zhe liǎn duǒ bì_

_suī rán huì jīng cháng wàng le wǒ yī rán ài zhe nǐ_

_yīn wèi ài qíng bú huì qīng yì bēi shāng_

_suó yǐ yì qiè dōu shì xìng fú de mú yàng_

_yīn wèi ài qíng jiǎn dān de shēng zhǎng_

_yī rán suí shí ké yǐ wéi nǐ fēng kuáng_

Yixing memejamkan matanya, ia menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Dan suaranya sangatlah indah. Setelah selesai dengan lagunya, Yixing membuka matanya dan terkaget mendapati Minseok dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"M-Minseok? Kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Yixing kelabakan, segera ia menangkup pipi Minseok. "Apa tadi lagunya terlalu menyentuh? Sampai kau terharu?"

Perlahan Minseok tersenyum dan tertawa tak karuan, membuat dahi Yixing berkerut. Ada apa sih dengan kekasihnya?

"Kenapa sih Minseok?" tanya Yixing lagi, Minseok masih tertawa. Dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi Yixing yang Nampak bodoh dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Tapi, kumohon jangan ikut tertawa.." ucap Minseok. Yixing mengangguk.

Perlahan Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya, dan meletakkan bibirnya dihadapan telinga Yixing untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku bukannya terharu, tapi kau sepertinya lupa… uhm, Yixing sayang, aku tidak mengerti Bahasa mandarin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heyho!

Mungkin kalian aneh karena saya muncul tidak dengan fanfic Chenmin nggak tau deh, kepikiran gimana kalau Minseok pacaran sama seluruh anak EXO dengan karakter yang ada di benak saya hahaha

Saya tau ini geje banget~ dan saya bakan bikin drabble Xiumin beserta member EXO yang lain setelah ini. soalnya baru kepikiran sama Kris dan Lay xD dan ceritanya Xiumin nggak ngerti Bahasa mandarin sama sekali :p

Dan lagu mandarin yang saya cantumin itu belum pernah saya dengerin, asal cari lagu romantis mandarin. #dasar #ga #niat xD

Btw, thanks for reading –kisshugkisshug-

Pssst, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

_**BOYFRIEND**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin X All EXO member

.

.

.

.

.

_Xiumin X Suho_

_**Rich Boyfriend**_

"AH SUDAHLAH, AKU TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANMU LAGI!" teriak Minseok tepat di depan wajah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon hanya bisa cengo mendengar teriakan Minseok yang melengking sampai beberapa oktaf. Memang tidak seharusnya ia membuat kekasihnya yang satu ini marah. "M-Minseok, aku minta maaf.." cicit Joonmyeon untuk kesekian kalinya.

Namun kali ini Minseok benar-benar jengah. Diraihnya ransel biru donker nya yang berada diatas meja kemudian dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang lama-lama semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Minseok, jangan pergi dulu! Ini sudah hampir malam! Aish!" panggil Joonmyeon yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi Minseok. Ia mendesah lelah kemudian mengambil handphone nya untuk menelfon seseorang.

Minseok masih melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian menengok sebentar ke belakang. Sialan! Joonmyeon bahkan tidak mengejarnya.

"Ah sudahlah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" geramnya dalam hati. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sampai gerbang sekolah. Langit mulai gelap, ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam 6 sore.

"Mimpi apa aku punya pacar macam Joonmyeon." gerutu Minseok lagi. Pokoknya perjalanan Minseok dari gerbang menuju halte bis benar-benar dipenuhi ocehan dan omelan tidak jelas dari bibirnya.

Langkah Minseok tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dirasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia menghela nafas, "Tidak usah mengikutiku deh, Joonmyeon. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." ucap Minseok tanpa menengok ke belakang. Karena ia yakin kalau yang mengikutinya adalah Joonmyeon. Percaya diri sekali.

Namun seketika Minseok jadi takut sendiri ketika tidak ada yang menyahut, apa benar itu Joonmyeon? Apa jangan-jangan—

"H-HEI LEPASKAN AKU!"

Minseok panik bukan main ketika dua orang yang sepertinya bertubuh kekar mengikat kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya dengan kain hitam.

"L-LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONG!" Minseok menendang-nendang udara. Menggerak-gerakkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari dua orang gila yang tiba-tiba mengikatnya seperti itu, namun ia terlalu mungil untuk melakukan hal itu. Dengan mudah dua orang itu mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan membawanya entah kemana.

Minseok hampir menangis, usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Ia malah didudukkan di kursi empuk. Apa ia sudah sampai di hotel? Apa setelah ini ia akan dijual? Apa setelah ini ia akan disuruh melayani om om mesum?

"YA TUHAN, SESEORANG SELAMATKAN A—"

Teriakan Minseok seketika terhenti ketika ia mendengar kekehan yang tidak asing baginya.

Suara tertawa khas Kim Joonmyeon.

Setelah itu ia merasakan ikatan di tangannya dilepaskan. Perlahan tangannya mencari-cari siapa orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"J-Joonmyeon?" gumam Minseok ketika ia berhasi meraih wajah seseorang di depannya.

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tertawa, setelah itu ikatan di kepalanya terlepas dan ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Joonmyeon yang tertawa dengan santainya.

"K-KAU?! JANTUNGKU HAMPIR LEPAS TAHU!" teriak Minseok geram. Joonmyeon masih nyengir.

"Jangan marah-marah dulu." Joonmyeon segera memasangkan _headphone_ di telinga Minseok.

"E-eh? Apaan nih?" heran Minseok.

"Tidak sadar ya? Kita di helikopter." ujar Joonmyeon.

Minseok cengo, iya juga sih, dia belum melihat ke sekitarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Minseok ketika menyadari mereka berdua berada di sebuah helikopter. Joonmyeon memang benar-benar gila!

"J-Jonmyeon?" cicit Minseok tidak percaya.

Joonmyeon nyengir lagi, memamerkan gigi putih bersihnya. "Ayo jalan." perintahnya pada pilot helikopter itu. Setelah sang pilot mengacungkan jempol, ia pun menyalakan mesin dan helikopter mulai terbang di udara.

"Lihat ke luar jendela, dari sini Seoul terlihat sangat indah." Joonmyeon merangkul bahu Minseok dan menunjuk ke luar jendela.

Minseok menganga, Joonmyeon benar. Pemandangan malam ini sangatlah indah, apalagi ini pertama kalinya Minseok melihat dari helikopter. Bintang-bintang dan lampu-lampu kota menambah keindahan di gelapnya malam.

"Masih marah padaku?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Minseok malah memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon erat. "Kau menyebalkan!" ujarnya.

Joonmyeon terkekeh, "Bagian mana yang menyebalkan dari naik helikopter bersama kekasih yang tampan?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri.

"Kau menyebalkan karena membuatku hampir menangis dua kali!" isak Minseok. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, kali ini karena terharu.

"Jangan menangis..." Joonmyeon gelagapan.

Setelahnya Minseok tertawa, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"_Saranghae_." ujar Joonmyeon, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"_Nado saranghae_.." jawab Minseok pada akhirnya, lalu ia bersender di bahu Joonmyeon. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Karena sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." jawab Joonmyeon.

Minseok mengangguk.

_Eh,_

Mereka kan naik helikopter. Dan Minseok tidak punya lintasan Helikopter. Jangan bilang?

"Loh? Nanti kita mendarat dimana?" heran Minseok.

"Di halaman rumahmu lah, dimana lagi?" ujar Joonmyeon enteng.

Minseok mengangguk-ngangguk.

_Eh, _

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa tadi Joonmyeon bilang?

Mendarat di halaman rumahnya?

"HEI BODOH! TANAMAN IBUKU BISA RUSAK SEMUA! PAK PILOT! JANGAN MENDARAT DULU! HEI HEI—

E-EH?"

.

"MATI KAU JOONMYEON!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin Suho nih kkkk.

Liat momen mereka pas _fansigning_ di Jeju... kok unyu ya, Suho nya peluk-peluk dari belakang :3 hahaha

MAKASIH BUAT YG UDAH BACA DAN REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA #CAPSJEBOL WKWK

Maaf gabisa balesin satu-satu m(_ _)m

.

_Anyway, Mind to review? ^-^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BOYFRIEND**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin X All EXO member

.

.

.

.

.

_Xiumin X Sehun_

_**Childish Boyfriend**_

"Hyung, ngapain sih dekat-dekat Luhan?" protes Sehun. Sebelumnya ia melihat Minseok yang begitu akrab mengobrol dengan Luhan.

"Dia kan temanku. Memang kenapa?" heran Minseok.

"Teman apa? Kau bahkan lebih sering berinteraksi dengannya di sekolah daripada aku."

"Sehun! Dia itu teman sekelasku, tentu saja aku pasti berinteraksi dengannya. Lagipula kan aku berteman bukan dengan dia saja. Kenapa kau posesif sekali?!" geram Minseok. Menurutnya rasa cemburu Sehun terhadap Luhan benar-benar tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya! Ah sudahlah, kau pulang dengan Luhan saja sana! Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku!" Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang cengo.

Ugh, memang repot punya pacar yang super _childish._ Sedikit-sedikit marah, sedikit-sedikit ngambek tanpa alasan. Minseok menghela nafas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun marah karena hal sepele dan tidak pernah bisa menyikapinya dengan dewasa. Tapi kali ini Minseok mulai kesal. Memang sih, umur Sehun lebih muda dari Minseok. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa bersikap kekanakkan seperti itu kan?

"YA! OH SEHUN!" panggil Minseok sambil mengejar Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak menggubris.

"TERSERAH PADAMU!"

.

_**Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.**_

Minseok melempar _handphone_ nya keatas kasur. Ia telah mencoba menghubungi Sehun berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, Sehun mematikan _handphone_ nya.

"Oh Sehun! Bisakah kau bersikap dewasa?!" erang Minseok frustasi. Diraihnya lagi _handphone_ nya dan ia mengirimkan pesan suara.

_"Yoboseyo,_ Oh Sehun sayang. Kalau kau tidak bisa menghilangkan cemburu tanpa alasanmu dan bersikap dewasa, Hmm... LEBIH BAIK KITA PUTUS!"

Ia harap Sehun segera mengaktifkan _handphone_ nya dan mendengar pesan suara darinya.

.

Sehun berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil memikirkan Minseok. Walau bagaimanapun ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Tapi, ia benar-benar cemburu terhadap Luhan. Dan menurutnya rasa cemburunya itu sudah memiliki alasan yang jelas.

"Bagaimana tidak cemburu, huh? Si Luhan itu kerjaannya memperhatikan Minseok hyung terus!" Sehun bermonolog. Diliriknya _handphone_ nya yang berada diatas meja nakas dalam posisi mati.

"Apa Minseok hyung menghubungiku?"

"Ah, tapi kan aku sedang marah."

Ia kembali melirik _handphone_ nya.

Nyalakan.

Jangan.

Nyalakan.

Jangan.

Nyalakan.

Ja—

"Uh, aku benar-benar merindukan Minseok hyung!" Sehun akhirnya menyalakan handphone nya. Dan benar saja, banyak _missed_ _call_ dari Minseok.

Sehun tersenyum bangga, "Nah, benar kan. Minseok hyung pasti tidak mau kehilangan diriku."

"Ada pesan suara." gumam Sehun yang langsung mendengarkan pesan suara dari Minseok.

Perlahan senyum di bibirnya memudar mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Minseok. Apalagi kalimat terakhirnya terus terngiang di telinga Sehun.

**"... LEBIH BAIK KITA PUTUS!"**

.

Minseok mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Ini baru jam 8 malam, tapi ia rasa ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Ia akan memutuskan Sehun.

"Apa ini keputusan yang tepat?" Minseok melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ah, bisa mati aku kalau dia terus-terusan bersikap kekanakkan." sergah Minseok sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ia belum menyalakan _handphone_ nya? Atau ia sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pesanku?"

Minseok kembali menggeleng, "Sudahlah Minseok, jangan fikirkan dia lagi."

.

**"Yoboseyo.. Minseok hyung!"**

Dahi Minseok berkerut, "Buat apa kau menelfonku?" jawabnya ketus.

"**Minseok hyung, coba keluar dulu..." pinta Sehun.**

"Tidak mau. Memangnya untuk apa? Hn, kau belum membuka pesan suara dariku huh?"

"**Hyuuuuuung... Kumohon keluarlah dulu." pinta Sehun lagi, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar sangat memelas.**

"Malas!" tolak Minseok.

"**Yasudah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau keluar. Sampai pagi sekalian aku akan menunggu." ujar Sehun.**

Minseok mendengus, benar-benar ya Sehun ini. Selain kekanakkan, dia juga keras kepala. "Terserah padamu!"

_Pip_

Dan Minseok memutuskan telfonnya. Berniat untuk kembali ke alam mimpi.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Ia terus terfikirkan oleh Sehun. Apa bocah itu benar-benar akan menunggu?

"Paling juga ia pulang karena terlalu lama menunggu."

Minseok berusaha untuk berhenti memikirkan Sehun. Tapi yang ada malah ia semakin kepikiran.

"Kasihan juga kalau dia menunggu.."

Temui Sehun.

Jangan.

Temui Sehun.

Jangan.

Temui Sehun.

"Argh, bocah sialan!" Minseok mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dari kamar. Menuruni tangga kemudian membuka pintu keluar.

Minseok menghela nafas. Dan rasanya ia benar-benar kesal ketika melihat tidak ada Sehun disana. "Tuh kan! Dia pasti pulang, ck." gerutu Minseok. Namun ia melihat sebuket bunga tulip putih tepat di bawah kakinya. Sepertinya seseorang meletakkan bunga itu di depan pintu.

"Uh, apa sih itu?" Minseok membawa bunganya kemudian duduk di depan teras. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat rangkaian bunga itu, indah. Setelah melihat dengan jelas, ia menemukan sebuah kertas disana.

_"Tulip putih artinya permohonan maaf."_

"Permohonan maaf?" gumam Minseok sambil membaca isi kertas itu.

"Minseok hyung, maafkan aku."

Minseok mendongak dan mendapati Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping rumahnya. "S-Sehun?"

Sehun mendekat kearah Minseok, menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Dan, aku benar-benar tidak mau putus darimu."

"Tidak akan kalau kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa." jawab Minseok. Tampangnya dibuat datar.

"Aku akan bersikap lebih dewasa hyung..."Sehun memberikan sebuket bunga lain yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, kali ini tulip merah. "Tulip merah artinya percayalah padaku." ujarnya.

Minseok terlihat kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun, kemudian mengambil sebuket bunga tulip merah itu. "Sehun.."

"Hyung, kau memaafkanku kan? Dan uhm, kau percaya padaku kan?" Sehun tersenyum manis. Minseok mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lebar.

Dengan pipi yang merona.

Belajar darimana sih Sehun, kok tiba-tiba romantis?

"Yah, aku memaafkanmu dan aku percaya padamu. Tapi, kau harus mewujudkannya. Makna dari bunga saja tidak cukup." pinta Minseok.

Sehun mengangguk mantap, "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi, maka jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku."

Minseok terkekeh, "Sikapmu kali ini begitu menggelikan, Tuan Oh."

Sehun nyengir, kemudian mengeluarkan bunga terakhir yang ia simpan di balik mantelnya.

Setangkai mawar merah.

Sehun tidak perlu menyebutkan arti dari bunga mawar merah. Karena ia yakin Minseok sudah mengetahuinya.

"Ini yang paling penting, hyung." Sehun memberikan setangkai mawar merah itu pada Minseok. Dan Minseok segera memeluk Sehun erat.

.

_"Nado_ _Saranghae. Oh Sehun."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

XiuHun dulu yaaa. Yang lain menyusul~ pasti dibuat kok kalo udah ada idenya kkkk

Maaf kalo kurang romantis romantis gitu ya wkwkwk

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya!^^

Maaf gabisa balesin satu-satu hehe, tapi saya seneng banget bacainnya :*

.

_Mind to review for this chapter?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BOYFRIEND**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin X All EXO member

.

.

.

.

.

_Xiumin X Baekhyun_

_**Noisy Boyfriend**_

"Baek, bisa diem nggak sih." Minseok menatap sinis Baekhyun yang sedaritadi tertawa tak karuan sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya.

Baekhyun nyengir, "Maaf hyungie sayang."

Minseok kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal diatas mejanya. Jadi, Minseok punya tugas tambahan dari guru biologi nya karena kemarin ia harus izin tidak sekolah. Alhasil, ia harus diam di sekolah sampai tugasnya selesai. Ditemani kekasih _rebek_ nya, Byun Baekhyun.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Minseok yang terkenal begitu pendiam itu bisa berpacaran dengan Baekhyun yang dilihat dari bagian manapun adalah si-berisik-yang-banyak-bergerak. Minseok juga tidak tahu alasannya.

"Masih banyak ya tugasnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang menopang dagunya diatas meja dan terus memperhatikan Minseok.

Minseok mengangguk, "Yah, setengah lagi sih. Kalau kamu mau pulang duluan nggak apa-apa kok."

"Bukan gituu.. Mau sampai besok pun aku tungguin, _deh._ Cuma, kalau ada yang bisa aku bantu hyung bilang aja." tawar Baekhyun.

Minseok menggeleng, "Tulisanmu kan jelek, aku nggak mau." cibirnya

Baekhyun manyun, "Cium nih."

"Apaan sih. Nggak penting banget."

Baekhyun mencubit-cubit pipi Minseok, "Malah ngambek dia."

"Berisik, Baek." ucap Minseok ketus. Sudah tahu dia sedang pusing dengan tugasnya, Baekhyun malah terus-terusan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Hehehe aku diem deh."

Minseok mengerling malas dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius, "Interaksi bersifat kooperasi, berarti kerja sama yang harus dikerjakan bersama-sama jika yang satu mati maka yang satunya lagi akan mati.." gumamnya sambil menuliskan jawaban soalnya diatas kertas.

Baekhyun berdehem.

Minseok mendongak, "Apa lagi sih?"

"Berarti kita bersifat kooperasi dong?" kata Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"Hah?"

"Iya, aku kan harus bareng-bareng terus sama kamu. Kalau kamu mati, aku juga mati."

Minseok hampir merona. "Apaan sih..." ucapnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Seneng ya? Pipinya merah tuh.."

Minseok memandang Baekhyun geram, "Ih apaan sih! Enggak!" ujarnya salah tingkah. Senang sih, tapi gengsi juga kan kalau mengaku.

_Chup_

Baekhyun malah mencium pipi Minseok kilat.

"Marah-marah terus? Nggak capek apa?" Baekhyun kembali terkikik geli setelahnya.

Pipi Minseok sudah memerah sempurna, "B-Baek! Apaan sih?! Nyebelin banget."

Baekhyun belum berhenti. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa kelakuannya telah menganggu singa yang sedang tidur. "Nyebelin apa nyebelin? Pipinya merah banget tuh, lucu deh. Mau dicium lagi? Hahahaha—"

_Tuk_

Voila! Singa nya sudah bangun. Dan sebuah tempat pensil besi mendarat tepat di bibir Baekhyun.

"Ah hyunghhh agkuuu bisha jonthorrr!"

Beruntung bibirnya tidak berdarah. Hanya saja bengkak, mungkin akan terus begitu sampai tiga hari kedepan.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Yaampun Minseok judes parah ya disini :"D

Sebenernya dia sayang Baekhyun kok, cuman baekhyun terlalu berisik aja bikin kesel wkwkwk

Maaf ya kalo yg ini super duper geje dan Baekhyun sedikit ternistakan xD dan maaf juga yang pairingnya belum terpenuhi(?) soalnya saya cuma bisa ngetik ini pas kepikiran idenya ;D

Oh iya yang ini dialog nya pake bahasa nggak baku, sepertinya untuk drabble yang ini lebih cocok gitu.-.

.

Mind to review? :3


End file.
